


Tangled up around you

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, this was supposed to be soft and accidentally ended up horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Shiro wants to decorate the Christmas tree. Keith isn't helping.Keith stands and brushes off his knees, slowly sauntering over to the box of decorations. He makes a show of digging through the second hand ornaments and inspecting all of them, holding them up and winking one eye closed to see how they'll look on Shiro. He finally grabs the gaudy plastic star and places on top of Shiro's head with a smug grin.Shiro stays perfectly still, letting his eyes dart around the room while Keith giggles at the way the star wobbles on his head with every breath. Kosmo lets out a confused yip as Keith grabs him, hefting him up with one arm like he doesn't weigh almost as much as Keith does. Keith's phone is in his hand before Shiro can protest and he knows the picture will be Keith's background forever. He can't really bring himself to be upset.Keith puts his phone on the counter and sets Kosmo down before grabbing the star off of Shiro's head. Their lips meet still curled up into matching smiles. “Feel a little better?” Keith asks, eyes shining and hopeful.





	Tangled up around you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShirosMissingBicep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosMissingBicep/gifts).



> This is one of my secret santa fics for the Across the Universe server! My giftee was CaptainOfTheThiccterprise, who wanted Christmas lights and fireplaces. :D Merry Christmas!

There's something captivating about watching Keith that Shiro just can't put his finger on. He's been laying on the rug for an hour now, pencil in hand as he sketches Kosmo sprawled out and napping in front of the fireplace. 

Shiro hasn't been watching him the whole time, but he can't keep himself from glancing up every few minutes; the soft curve of Keith's back and the comically serious expression on his face are a far cry more interesting to look at than the hundreds of tangled Christmas lights in the box in front of him. 

Keith's dressed in his laziest possible outfit, one of Shiro's faded Garrison t-shirts and black athletic shorts that he barely bothered to pull up over his hips. Shiro tries not to leer, but the sight makes his mouth water, and he clenches his fist as Keith yawns and stretches out on the rug, t-shirt riding up over space-paled skin. 

The flimsy bulbs shatter under the sudden pressure of his prosthetic hand squeezing, and Shiro swears under his breath. Keith cracks open an eye and smirks, stretching farther and showing off intentionally this time. It's a dirty trick, and they both know it. 

“Your mom is gonna be here tomorrow, I want the house to look good for her,” Shiro says, holding up the tangled strands of lights, wincing as some shards of plastic fall back into the box. 

Keith rolls onto his back and lets his hand run up the thick cords of muscle across his stomach lazily. “Sure, gotta impress the in-laws. I get it.” 

Shiro bites his lip hard, and tries to focus on the task at hand. It's just a few strands, surely some of them are salvageable. Then they can string them up around the tiny tree in the corner, and Shiro isn't sure if he's going to kiss Keith until he can't breathe or throw him into the pile of snow steadily growing outside their front door for being such a tease. 

The mental image of Keith shivering in his shorts outside in the snow doesn't make him laugh like he thought it would. No, he wants Keith safe and happy and warm by the fire with his gigantic dog, right where he belongs. Shiro makes the mistake of looking up for another quick glance, and any motivation he has is gone. 

Keith's grin is  _ wicked,  _ it's the only way Shiro can think to describe it, as he stands up and saunters across the room. He's warm from laying in front of the fire and it seeps into Shiro's chest as Keith melts against his back. The kitchen is cold in comparison but the lips trailing across the back of his neck is what sends shivers down his spine. 

“We can get new ones in the morning,” Keith murmurs between soft, wet kisses. 

Shiro's eyes slide closed at the affection. He wants to agree, to throw down the strands of lights and carry Keith back to the fireplace and make sure they both end up with rug burn on their elbows and knees before the night is through. But Krolia will be there in the morning and Shiro wants it to be perfect, needs it to be perfect. 

He turns in Keith's embrace so they're facing each other. “Or, you could help me with these and we can be done a lot faster.” The suggestion makes Keith wrinkle his nose, so Shiro leans in to kiss it. “I'm nervous, baby,” he finally admits. 

Keith chuckles. “Shiro, she doesn't know anything about Christmas. Pop put strands of popcorn on a cactus and watched nothing but Die Hard every year.” Keith's lips brushing against his soothe him more than the words; Shiro's sure he's exaggerating, or at least hoping beyond hope that he is. 

“It's our first Christmas as a family, Keith,” Shiro whispers, leaning their foreheads together. 

Keith smiles and Shiro can only hope that it's for the same reason he's been smiling for months. “Which is even more reason why she'll be fine with whatever we do.” 

The answer is logical; Shiro's known a mother's love more than Keith has at any rate, and he wants to believe it. Krolia's been nothing but kind to him since they met but he's never been the kind of man who can settle for anything less than perfect for himself. 

“Keith, please,” Shiro trails off, he's not even sure what he's asking anymore, but Keith always knows. 

Before he can process that the lips that peck lightly against his own are retreating, the box of lights is upended. It's Keith's style to a T and Shiro doesn't have it in himself to complain as one end of a stand is pressed into his hands and Keith is moving away, untangling as he goes. It almost feels like a metaphor, Keith unraveling and pulling apart his problems while he sits back and watches, acting as an anchor. He tries not to think about it too hard. 

Strand by strand the lights are untangled and Shiro watches Keith in endless fascination. Once they're all free, Keith carefully pries the damaged bulbs out with his knife and tosses them in the trash. A small string of lights that wasn't going to be much help is sacrificed to replace the missing lights and the task is all but finished. In almost no time at all they have enough lights for the pathetic tree that's been mocking him from the corner all evening. 

“There, good as new,” Keith murmurs, holding them up and smiling.

A weight feels like it's been lifted off of Shiro's chest. “Thank you,” he punctuates the soft statement with another press of lips against Keith's. 

He knows he's spoken too soon when Keith pulls away and that evil grin is back. Before Shiro has a chance to duck away, Keith has his shoulders wrapped in the biggest string of lights and he's clearly not planning on stopping there. Kosmo gets in on the fun as well, dancing around Shiro with his tail blazing behind him as he barks and follows Keith's path in circles. Both of them are breathless with laughter by the time Shiro's ankles are loosely held together with the cheap plastic. 

“Well, you have to finish it now,” Shiro says, pretending to grumble, but he can't hold onto his fake frown. 

Keith stands and brushes off his knees, slowly sauntering over to the box of decorations. He makes a show of digging through the second hand ornaments and inspecting all of them, holding them up and winking one eye closed to see how they'll look on Shiro. He finally grabs the gaudy plastic star and places on top of Shiro's head with a smug grin. 

Shiro stays perfectly still, letting his eyes dart around the room while Keith giggles at the way the star wobbles on his head with every breath. Kosmo lets out a confused yip as Keith grabs him, hefting him up with one arm like he doesn't weigh almost as much as Keith does. Keith's phone is in his hand before Shiro can protest and he knows the picture will be Keith's background forever. He can't really bring himself to be upset. 

Keith puts his phone on the counter and sets Kosmo down before grabbing the star off of Shiro's head. Their lips meet still curled up into matching smiles. “Feel a little better?” Keith asks, eyes shining and hopeful.

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes, nodding and resting his cheek against Keith's. “I'll feel really good once you untie me and we get the tree finished, though,” he teases, nipping at Keith's jaw after he savors the quiet moment. 

Keith laughs and pushes him gently against the counter. He kneels down and lets his hand rove over Shiro's body as he slowly makes his way to the tangled end of lights at his ankles. The sight and sensation makes Shiro shiver with want but he doesn't give Keith the satisfaction of knowing just how much he's won. 

Keith's hands are greedy as they ever so slowly unwrap Shiro like he belongs under the tree and both of them are breathless by the time Shiro's shoulders are free. Keith is pushed up against the counter the very second the lights are out of his hands and it's Shiro's turn to have him squirming under his grip. 

“Come on,” Shiro pants into his neck with another sloppy kiss. “Finish the tree and then we'll finish this.” 

Keith grunts in frustration and hangs his head before he takes a deep breath. “Deal.”   
  
  



End file.
